Everything Happens For a Reason or Two
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: SPOILER, well, just a bit? KyoYuya all the way, very different from the ones i usually write... well, i'm too excited about tea. Just read. ONESHOT.


**Everything Happens For a Reason or Two**

A/N: A one-shot! A ONE-SHOT! Hopefully… (Glares daggers at everyone) and I appreciate it if no one asks for a next chapter… but, it all depends on how many… but I doubt it. Hm, I'm trying to make this a VERY long one-shot. It's… what do you call them? Oh, um… I guess spoilers… I'm taking a liking to Sakuya-san (Wow! A –SAN!) and Kyoshiro… I mean, they're meant for each other… this happens after two months after… you-know-what if you have read the end of the manga… oh yeah, this is based on Yuya's POV.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh! But as I said before, Kamijyo-SAN might give it to me… MIGHT, one day… yes, ONE DAY…

-

Two months after we embraced, we have been living together in a small house fit for both of us. It was near to Kyoshiro and Sakuya-san's but we rarely have time to visit each other. Kyoshiro had his dream come true though, living with Sakuya-san, having a Sakura tree and drinking tea made by Sakuya-san… planting herbs and all… and now, it's a _little_ twisted, he's not just having Kyo visiting him… he had me too, with all my bubbly persona intact… plus, my now more matured self.

One day, both of us, Kyo and me, decided to pay a short visit to Kyoshiro's house. It was just a hill or two away from them because Kyo decided that we should never have our house close to each other, afraid of some bad things happening should he or Kyoshiro have some of their old enemies dropping by for a _visit_.

But, it never turned out like that, we'd stay for a day or two or even longer once we've entered their living room. Old friends, when catching up… rarely drop by for an hour or less. It's just how life and relationships are… sometimes the path goes up and down, but never straight. That's what Kyo told me.

Yes, Kyo. I forgot to mention _more_ about my… live-in… um… someone… that sleeps with me! Oops! Wait, well, we _do_ sleep together… sometimes bathe together too! Well, the thing is… Kyo and me, me and Kyo… we made peace by not saying that we're a couple… but instead we're housemates that somehow, are _interested_ with each other's body…

…But I _do_ hope that'll change _one day_…

-

"Kyo! Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro greeted us with a smile and… _daikons_? "Oh, I just harvested these… Sakuya asked me to do so… she's cooking something special for us tonight…" he explained when he saw my expression.

I giggled when Kyo said something about Kyoshiro's brain shaping like a _daikon_. Oh yes, Kyo's shown more of his… _other_ side when we got together. He was amazingly dull at times but still, he made me laugh. He's SO sarcastic! Much more than he ever was! He never did say mocking things to me anymore, well; he DID, just once or twice. Heck, most of the time, really! But I knew better.

-

When we were all seated comfortably in the living room, Sakuya-san came in with a tray of tea and _dango_. A warm smile plastered on her pale face.

"Here's te- ah!" and she tripped… but the tea and all were safe as Kyoshiro saved all of them with his quick reflex but still, the tray fell on his face. This happens all of the time.

As Kyoshiro placed the tea and _dango_ on the small table, Sakuya-san made herself comfortable by seating next to him, opposite of me and Kyo. She smiled at me with an expression which confused me very much!

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked her, hoping there wasn't any or I would've embarrassed myself when we were passing by a farmer and his wife. Kyo wouldn't tell me if there _was_ anything…

She shook her head and giggled lightly. "Oh, no… but you should ask Kyo though… he knows best."

"What?" I turned to Kyo, looking for answers but he just shrugged. When I wasn't looking, I was sure he glared at Sakuya-san!

-

"So… how's business?" Kyo started as I began munching on the snacks. I looked up to see both Kyoshiro and Sakuya laughing.

Kyoshiro answered through laughs, "Well, we managed to get some people buying… getting my services and all… hm, been very well, simply."

"But why are you guys laughing?" I said through munching. Kyo raised a brow. "What?"

"Mind your manners… but I don't care you not minding them at night though…" he said. I felt my cheeks growing redder and everything was hotter. "Oh? Imagining things, are you?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yuya-san, drink you tea before you suffocate, just in case the food got stuck…" Sakuya-san advised. I nodded before I drink all of my tea in one go. "Want a refill?"

I only nodded.

She took my cup with a sigh. "Yuya-san… I mean this in the _politest_ way possible… um, are you getting… _fat_? If so… then, you should worry about your health…"

When she offered me the cup back, I took it and then slammed it on the low-table. Everyone backed away, including Kyo. "…beg your pardon?"

"I mean… um… are… are you… are you…" she looked at Kyo. And then, at Kyoshiro. "Yuya-san, have you had your period, lately?"

Kyoshiro, who was continuing to drink his tea (he stopped when I slammed my cup), spat it. Kyo who was taking the outburst not too seriously was staring at her. I on the other hand, decided that Sakuya-san was out of her own head.

"Um… can we not talk this… at a more suitable place?" I pleaded her.

"Kyo needs to know."

"Um, no, not really… why?" I questioned innocently. At that time, she yanked my hand and felt my pulse. I waited for a minute or two before she finally said…

"I think you're pregnant."

-

Kyo decided we stay for a day, just to be polite (because he had an outburst after Sakuya-san blurted out that I am (or maybe not) pregnant). He decided for us to sleep in different rooms, just for tonight after we had dinner.

I was lonely. First time ever… since he came back. Lonely. But I think I have something in me though… so I'm not as lonely as I was when Kyo wasn't around. Okay, so, what if I'm pregnant? Why did he think like it's a big deal for us not to discuss it?

"ARGH!" I cried out, turning my body so that my still flat abdomen pressed against the futon.

The _shoji_ door slid open. And someone came in. My body was still turned about so, I was curious on who would sneak around at night like that! I turned my aching body to stare into a pair of beautiful red eyes. "Kyo…?"

"Sit up… but not too fast."

Kyo helped me sit up and I could see him smile, even though it was dark. "What is it? Do you want to sleep with me?"

"No."

I was disappointed at his answer. VERY. "So? What is it?"

"…I've been thinking. Well, not just today but, I think it's appropriate." He stopped to look at my eyes. "Yuya, let's… we should…"

I finished his sentence with a smile and a nod. "…get married?"

"Whatever…" he smirked. "I was never good with those words…"

I hugged him tightly, careful not to hurt the developing baby (maybe). "I've been wondering when you'll do that… but even if you didn't, you know I wouldn't care, right?"

Kyo shook his head. "I know you'll care."

"Is that what you think of me? Do you think I'm still someone who cares what we're doing or where we're heading?" I was going to continue with my rant but Kyo professionally stopped me with a kiss.

"Shut up, seriously."

-

"…so, you both are getting married? I mean, is it a must?" Kyoshiro questioned when we told them about Kyo's midnight proposal. Kyo held my hand as if he'd never let it go. "I mean, Sakuya and me… we won't get married maybe…"

"I think, we want everyone to know… that we're serious, since we're living together too…" I stopped and gripped Kyo's hand tighter. "Plus, maybe the baby…"

"So… it has something to do with the baby?" Kyoshiro mused.

"No, it has something to do with…" I looked at Kyo and then nodded.

"With love."

-

"So, we really did surprise them, no?" I started as we left their house. "I mean, we struck them with awe!"

"Yeah…"

I stopped to look back at their house. "Kyo, once we get home, remind me to do something… I learnt something from Sakuya-san."

"Oh, do tell…" he pressed.

"No, I can't, I prefer it to be a surprise."

-

Once home, I asked Kyo to wait outside at the porch so that we could stargaze together. I did something to please him. I made him…

"Here you go…" I placed the tray next to me once my leg was comfortably supporting my bodyweight as I sat next to him.

"What's that?" Kyo inquired once he placed the _choko_ he was drinking with next to him, where he had placed Tenro.

"I learnt how to make tea like Sakuya-san's… I don't know about the taste but… at least it looks better then hers!" I laughed lightly as I offered him the cup. "Please have the first taste!"

Kyo smirked and took the cup from my hand. He first looked at it and noticed that the tea leaf was upright and smiled. "Hope it's good… or I won't marry you."

"You have to be kidding…"

"Yeah, I am."

"Just drink!"

Kyo brought the rim of the cup to his mouth. He wasn't a major tea enthusiast but he sure does know how to deal with them! He took a whiff of the aroma before taking a sip of it. He smirked before deciding to drink it again.

When he settled it down next to me, he just smiled. "Does that mean it's good?"

"Can't say it's the best, but good, yes."

I can't explain how happy I was. I can't even begin to fathom that he'd like it! All I can do to express what I feel is… to throw myself at him and hug him.

"Thanks…"

-

"So… you guys are getting married?" Akari-san squealed as she gripped my hands. "Oh, when's the day?"

"Sooner or later, I mean…" I blushed. I just remembered we haven't even decided the date yet!

"Hm… where are you having it? The Mibu Hall can be used, plus, I bet everyone there would like to see your marriage!" Akari suggested.

"But… aren't you all busy with rebuilding?"

"To hell with that! I know Shinrei's gonna protest but hell! I'm letting you use it!" Akari told me. I only smiled.

-

"Not too tight now… remember the baby…" Anna reminded Anjelica. "Yuya-san… how many ornaments do you plan to use for your hair?"

"Um… not too much… I don't want it to be heavy…" I told her. There were a lot of ornaments on the table in front of me. Most of them were big…

"Hm… this color really fits you… and Kyo's eyes…" Anjelica commented on the kimono I was wearing. It was DAMN heavy, but still, pretty luxurious.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I question myself, _'Is this me?'_. I was wearing just a little make-up, Kyo requested so, well, more like ordered to not put a lot on me. He hates heavy make-up. Even though it was just a little, I really look different. My hair was tied into a nice bun, well, to Anna's fashion taste though, with some of my hair let loose. It made me look like Muramasa-san. It made me look younger too!

The kimono… the prettiest I've even seen… it's borrowed though. It was their mother's, sort of, but she never used it. It's red, with a little orange on the edge. It was a Suzaku inspired pattern surrounded with beautiful cheery blossom flowery patterns on the silk. It was very much layered with golden threads. It was very beautiful.

I know this will be the happiest day of my life.

-

"You look beautiful…" Kyo whispered as we were about to drink the _sake_. I only smiled. After we gave each other the _sake _(I didn't drink mine), we got up to bow at everyone.

Everyone was happy to see us. I was giggling when I saw Kyo for the first time in his attire. He looked quite different, with his hair tied up and was shorter. The majestic hall was echoed with loud claps and laughter when we kissed.

Everything was perfect, just on that day…

-

After the ceremony, all we know is that, we're bound together forever. Me and him. Together. And in a couple months time, a baby. A child to call our own. I'm too blessed.

"Yu?"

I turned around to see a smiling Kyo, with a teapot and a couple of things. "What is it?"

"Since you can't have _sake_ with me…" he sat next to me and gave me the tray. "Make me tea."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Alright…"

"You know?" I started as I prepared the tea. "A lot of things happened to us… and…"

"Well, everything happens for a reason… or maybe two." He answered what I was about to ask.

"Yeah… maybe you're right…" I finished preparing the tea and presented it to him. "Here…"

He took a sip of it and complimented it. "You're getting better."

"Thank you."

And the day went by with chattering and friendly laughter. Yes, once the baby is born, everything would be much better. Everything will be almost perfect by that time…

Yes, _almost_.

-

"_Why do you think things happen?"_

-

A/N: DONE! wipes sweat wait, I'm in an air-conditioned room! Ahaha… hm, how long was this done? Looks at clock oh, 2 hours or 3? I don't know… but I have to take a shower soon… I need to go and watch the Sultan's birthday celebration! Well, maybe. My homework's still not done though… just to do this in one day… hm, just to make it long… well, I know I didn't explain some of the things but I left it just like that coz I forgot most of the things, especially how Japanese people marry… ahaha… hm, it can be seen as rushed, eh? Okay! I have to go! BYE! And don't forget to review! Or I'll kill you coz I'm late! (jumps away hurriedly) and oh yeah, I've always wanted to do the Sakuya-san teaching Yuya-nee the tea thing! BYE!


End file.
